Paths Beyond Life and Death
by Adamantia13
Summary: "Hate can make us appear invulnerable, but it doesn't give us any real strength. Love makes us vulnerable, but if we accept it, we will earn a power beyond any imagination." - By accident a teacher and his student get into chaotic trouble. But with every bad experience, there is always something good. People and lives change.


_**Yo, this is the result of a RP my friend and me did together. I just liked the thought and idea of the story so much that we decided to upload it.**_

 _ **Information:**_

 _ **Slight AU**_

 _ **Main characters: 2 female OCs, Newt Scamander**_

 _ **Pairing: OC/Newt**_

 _ **Warnings: will be given by chapter**_

 _ **Rating: M, will contain explicit scenes**_

 _ **I'd appreciate feedback and reviews, but please be kind. I love constructive criticism. Should you find any kind of**_ _ **grave**_ _ **logic error, please tell me. However, be certain, because some things have been changed deliberately.**_

 _ **Every little spelling mistake you find is yours to keep, unless they're that grave that you're unable to understand the story.^^**_

 _ **Hater and trolls will be caught and sold to the circus.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Prologue - Once Upon Another Time**

"Well, let's see... five hours ago, the sun has risen, I've been stumbling through this absolute mess for six hours now and this bloody Niffler's slipped away for the hundredth time!"

As much as Isabella loved caring for the magical creatures in her teacher's suitcase, as much did she hate hunting down this little kleptomaniac duck-beaked rat. "Merlin, give me patience... But not constantly walking down a bumpy road in a rapid pace would be helpful, too, Professor!" she exclaimed upwards, knowing that Mr. Scamander would probably not hear her anyway.

The young witch, clothed in her typical druidic garments, was inside her teacher's suitcase and looking after his magical beasts. Her long honey blonde hair was decorated with various thin braids and the most prominent of her features were probably her amber-coloured eyes, which seemed to pierce right through everyone who dared to look into them.

.

.

.

The bronze-haired wizard stopped for a moment. It was almost as though he had heard something. Chuckling slightly, he gave the suitcase in his hand a look, before he continued on his way. This was not the first time Newt was glad about his assistant looking after the beasts, so that he could concentrate completely on where he was going.

.

.

.

Isabella frowned. So he had heard her... she could practically feel his smile, even though she could not see his face. "Well, then the good old fashioned way," the young witch sighed and took out her wand. " _Accio_ Niffler! UFF!" If only she had anticipated that the little thief was not too far out of her reach, she would certainly have been able to prevent this belly-flop. Muttering curses under her breath, she carried the magical creature back to its nest and shot an icy glare its way to make sure it would stay there...

.

.

.

Unaware what was currently troubling his assistant, Newt Scamander continued on his way and finally arrived at his destination: A plain park in which, according to one of his sources, he suspected a Thestral. As he knew, these animals were extremely skittish and he was indeed glad that many muggles were unable to see the horse-like creatures. However, they still had to be cautious. Particularly, because he did not know if he were to tuck away the Thestral in his suitcase, or bring it back to its herd. This reminded him of his former school, Hogwarts, from which he knew had a herd of Thestrals living on its grounds.

.

.

.

Another, this time longer stop seemed to be the signal for their arrival. Isabella looked around one last time, making sure none of the creatures would dare escape the suitcase. Then, she climbed up the ladder and waited for her teacher to open the case.

Carefully, Newt placed the suitcase on the ground and opened it. "Isabella!" he called into it and then stepped back a bit, after making sure that no muggle would suddenly appear around a corner.

"Thank you very much... now I have hearing damage as well," said witch grumbled as she stepped out of the case. Why did Mr. Scamander have to yell into the suitcase when she had just reached the end of the ladder?

Newt could only clear his throat with obvious embarrassment, a slight blush on his cheeks while he ran a hand through his bronze hair. "We're... here," he said calmly and made a wide gesture with his hands, eyes on the ground.

"Oh, really? And here I thought that you wanted to drink your 3 o'clock tea," Isabella replied sarcastically and climbed out of the case, before she quickly closed it - force of habit.

The wizard could only sigh and then turned around, the gaze of his sharp eyes drifting searchingly over the park where they stopped at a bench. Said bench seemed to be normal at first glance, but when he stepped towards it absentmindedly, he could see the black `fibres´ that had been wedged into the wood. He reached out for it and picked the `fibres´ up. "Thestral hair..." he muttered and did not notice Isabella stepping towards him.

"A single creature so far away from its herd?" the young witch questioned, her gaze already roaming around the park. She knew the condition to see Thestrals and she fulfilled it, even though she was not too happy about it.

Scamander made an affirmative sound without paying any further attention to his assistant. Instead, his eyes searched on the ground and he kneeled down when he noticed a hoof print. His fingers tentatively touched it and he felt the texture of the ground. "It hasn't been long," he said. "It has to be near here somewhere. The Thestral's probably been separated from its herd when it decided to move on."

"Why is a herd of Thestrals so close to Muggles?" Isabella asked in bewilderment and took a few steps forward. In this moment, she concentrated only on her senses. If there was something in her family she was proud of, then it was the druid abilities in her bloodline.

Newt watched and then followed her. He knew that he could completely rely on her extraordinary skills. "Mhm..." he stated thoughtfully and put a hand under his chin. "Maybe they've been chased out of their usual territory by another creature and became so panicked that they unknowingly got far too close to the Muggles." Again his gaze roamed over the park, but he was unable to see anything noticeable besides the single hoof print.

It was almost instinct that lead the young witch to hum in the end. Old Celtic songs, druid chant, lost knowledge - no matter what you wanted to call it, for her it was nothing more than a method to calm herself and the magical beasts around her. An animal isolated from its herd in a frightened state was capable of causing a lot of chaos.

The older wizard gave his student a short glance when he heard her humming, but he was used to it. And then, all of a sudden, there was loud cracking in the shrubbery. They could hear the clicking of hoofs...

Isabella froze in her movement and looked towards the shrubbery. For a short moment, she looked towards her teacher. He was more proficient in imitating animals and sometimes doing embarrassing courting dances.

The bronze-haired wizard gave his assistant a short side glance, before he carefully took a step forwards. Silently he cleared his throat and then started imitating the call of a Thestral. "Wieahhhh!" For a brief moment, it was completely silent, then there was a sound in the shrubbery. "Wieahhhh!" The clicking of hoofs became louder and the large leather-skinned Thestral ran towards them, its head laid back and its eyes wide with panic.

"That could have been better, Professor!" Isabella exclaimed as she took a step to the side. A simple gesture with her head was enough to make clear to her teacher what she was about to do. After Newt had stepped to the side, Isabella only had to wait for the defining moment. As the panicking beast galloped past her, the young witch put a hand on its flank and swung herself on its back. The panicking animal reared up and neighed. It tried to throw off its rider over and over again. "Woah, Woah! Calm down! It's ok!" the young witch yelled, it was only because of the strength in her legs that she was able to stay on the animal's back.

After said animal reared up once again, it was finally calming down. Scamander, standing a few metres away from the Thestral and his assistant, now stepped towards them while looking at the creature with rapt attention and scanning it for any kind of injury. "It's injured," he assessed, as his gaze fell to the wound on the Thestral's leg. He frowned. "Looks like a bite wound..." he muttered while kneeling before the beast, making sure he did not aggravate it any further.

"Can you tell who or what caused the wound?" Isabella asked, as she carefully slid from the animal's back and took a magical rope out of her bag, before she gently tied it like a bridle around the creature's head.

Newt frowned thoughtfully while examining the wound a bit closer. "At first glance, the wound could stem from sharp teeth, like those of a Wampus cat, or a similar animal. However, the Wampus cat isn't native to Great Britain but to America, so I think that it could have been from a small cat." He stood up and opened his suitcase. Before he climbed down the ladder to get bandages, he turned back towards his assistant. "It doesn't necessarily have to have been a magical creature," he explained. "The wound looks far too healed to stem from one." And with that he descended into the case.

"Do non-magical creatures also have to fulfil the condition or are they exempt?" the blond-haired witch questioned, a bit confused about why he did not take the Thestral with him into his case to treat its wound in peace. It was slowly getting uncomfortable outside.

The bronze-haired wizard peeked out of the suitcase and gave her a look. "That's a good question," he then replied. "However, in theory this question is obsolete since most wild animals have kill to survive. So they would be able to see a Thestral in any case." He briefly looked at the injured beast and his assistant who was fixating him with a slightly annoyed look, before he sighed. "Let's just get the Thestral into the suitcase," he then said and his head disappeared into the case.

"Wouldn't have thought of that..." Isabella sighed with a grin and brought the Thestral gently into the suitcase, before she closed it and carefully carried it away. She took off into the direction of the forest; from there, it would be far easier to find the herd.

Isabella looked around, far and wide no sign of a Thestral, never mind a herd of them. Then, she got an idea. Recently she had been experiencing with time portals, time reversal and fortune telling were - in her opinion - not that different from each other. With a grin, she swung her wand. With a lot of luck she would soon be able to see where the herd went to.

.

.

.

Meanwhile Scamander had brought the Thestral to some kind of stable in which he was now kneeling before the animal and treating its wound with disinfectant. Then, he tied the bandages around the beast's leg. After that, he stood up again and gently stroked the Thestral's nostrils, causing it to snort. Newt knew that is was often better to let the wound heal naturally instead of trying to do it with magic, as in most cases it caused only more damage.

A sudden tremble shook the suitcase and the bronze-haired wizard had to hold unto the walls of the stables in his distress so he wouldn't be knocked off his feet. "Isabella! What's going on up there?!" he called out above the noise caused by tools and things.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yo, hope you enjoyed it. :D**_

 _ **I'd really appreciate reviews, constructive criticism please. ^^**_

 _ **AT (Alternative Title): Our desperate attempt to find a title for our prologue**_

 _ **Until next time 3**_

 _ **Adamantia13**_


End file.
